Conventional printing devices include processes for performing printing in each primary color, wherein the primary colors (for example, three primary colors of yellow, magenta, cyan) constitute a color image and into which the color image is divided. Further, for example, there is a color thermal printer including a step for performing overcoat printing.    Conventionally, there is a printing device having a configuration for sequentially performing printing on a recording paper with one thermal head using one ink ribbon whereto four colors of Y (Yellow), M (Magenta), C (Cyan) and Overcoat (OP) are applied (Prior Art 1).    Further there is another printing device having a configuration wherein printing is performed in parallel by thermal heads provided one for each of two ink ribbons, one of which being applied Y, M and C, and the other being applied OP (Prior Art 2, i.e. Patent literature 1).    Patent literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-052578